A Descendants purpose
by xWriter15x
Summary: Instead of Bens proclamation it starts a year ago when the rotten four are fifteen. They have been given a chance by the kings and Queens of USA to be fostered but King Adam/Beast is planning to destroy them, their parents and the isle. How will the resistance cope ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 –

 **A/N: Thanks for reading the rating is probably too high but I'm planning on making the story deeper and more graphic as I go along so without further a do Enjoy xx**

The isle of the lost. Supposedly a bad place where villains are banished except it's so much worse than that. The island is about fifteen times smaller than the United States of Auradon. So, as you can imagine almost everyone knows everyone. There is a hierarchy order on the isle, a rating of the absolute worst villains to the bad but not terrible villains. At the bottom there is villains like Governor Ratcliffe and Hans. However, at the very top there is Cruella De Vil, Jafar, The Evil Queen and the worst villain in the land, Maleficent. These four villains basically rule the Isle of the lost, with their run down and rather ugly castle placed on the middle of the Isle. The first thing anyone and everyone on the Isle knows is that you never disrespect them. EVER!

Five years after being banished to their prison the four villains, with unknown partners, each had a child of their own. Cruella had a small baby boy, Carlos De Vil. Jafar also had a son, Jay. The Evil Queen bore a beautiful baby girl, Evelyne Queen ; Maleficent bore a mischievous daughter, Mal. They were all born in the same month in the same week. Any occasion like this would be a blessing to some people but not these villainous characters. Oh no, they thought it much more as a curse and no one cursed them. They were going to make these curses suffer as much as they wanted their enemies to. Maybe even worse if that was even possible …

15 YEARS LATER ….

Kneeling before her mother fifteen year old Mal was quivering in fear. Her mother had sent her out on a task to retrieve some more money from the unworthy villains. Although she didn't exactly reach the target of money her mother had set. It was never a wise idea to disappoint maleficent, never. "Anything to say for yourself Mal?" her mother teased with a glint of amusement lingering within her tone. Mal shook her head signalling no, punishments were worse if you tried to lie your way out of it. Taking a breath, the purple haired girl could feel her mother begin to circle her. No words could describe the pain she felt next. Maleficent used a small torture spell with what little magic she had on the isle when punishing her off spring and today was no different. It was like the young teens bones were being torn in half and then pounded into a million pieces. Her breathing had become panting as she struggled for air. As her skin burned like it was being set alight her mother grabbed a rusty old knife. However, before she got a chance to do some real damage she scratched Mal's cheek with it then her old telephone rang. "Saved by the bell today Mal" her mother retorted and sat back on her throne.

Screaming was one thing that was common on the isle but if one of the rotten four ever showed a sign of pain then it was inevitable that they would be killed almost instantly. There fore they had to make their pain tolerance very ,very high.

Evelyne Queen abandoned her last name and prefers to go by Evie much to her mother's dismay and she payed for it of course. Today was one of those rare days that the teenager felt like challenging her mother. "Evelyne what do you think you're doing" the Evil Queen gasped as she saw Evie put no makeup on at all. However, her daughter just smirked and retorted "I hate makeup mom okay? I'm not wearing it anymore" her tone unreadable. Just as Evie was about to leave her mother swiftly grabbed her arm and threw her into the stone castle wall. Without a warning Evie felt a small knife plunged into her abdomen. It was a feeling the Evil Queens daughter knew all too well and caused her almost no pain. "You obey me Evelyne and you always will" she taunted. This time the blue haired girl fought back and pushed her mother off. That was a big mistake. Almost instantly EQ had turned Evie on her stomach and began scratching her back with the knife. Not even bothering to take her daughter's leather jacket off she began to dig the knife even deeper making new scars and opening old wounds. Although she was used to the pain doesn't mean that Evie didn't feel it both physically and emotionally. Her mother then struck her with a blow to the face before leaving the girl to clean up on her own. "One day Evie, one day" she muttered to herself while checking how bad her jacket looked.

Mal had just been summoned to get her alliances as she entered Jay and his dads quarters of the castle and saw Jafar's chains gone and a fire burning. "Shit" she almost screamed out.

Jay had the scolding hot chains wrapped around his wrists as his dad continued to whip him. In Agrabah long before civil rights were established Jafar learned about ancient punishments of treason and prisoners. Jafar then began to shout in Arabic to his son 'You're a street rat just like Aladdin and I'm going to kill you both'. With sweat now running down his skin Jay began to cough as the fumes from the fire swarmed his lungs. On the verge of passing out after several lashes and burning his back Mal burst into the room. Trying not to act horrified she began explaining herself "My mother needs you both in her throne room, don't be late or else" she then fled the room trying not to throw up. "Let's go Jay" Jafar said while smiling at the damage he caused his son.

Jay and Mal then ran down to collect Carlos who awaited in his mothers fur coats closet.

"CARLOS WHERE ARE YOU" cruella screamed at the top of her voice parading around her bedroom trying to find her son. "MY ROOTS NEED FIXING YOU DOG" she quietly laughed at her own joke and stormed out of the room talking to her stuffed dog 'baby'. Making her way down to the throne room she encountered mal and jay but simply ignored them. So they ran down to cruellas quarters.

"Carlos it's us come out now" Mal said while moving some of cruellas coats aswell. For a short while there was no reply but they hen heard a faint "I can't move" from carlos. The two villain kids moved towards cruella closet and opened it to find carlos cramped in their with blood spilling from his leg. Without saying a word the young boy gestured towards a metal bear trap clasped onto his leg. Quickly Jay carefully opened the trap long enough for his alliance to escape and get out of the closet. The two gave their companion a few minuets to clean up the blood then the went to find EQ abd Evie.

Evie was applying makeup over the top of her bruise when her companions burst into her blood covered room. "Throne room, now" Jay said trying not to cringe at the blood everywhere. Silence followed as Evie then walked out of the room with them. "What could it be about Mal?" Evie questioned. "I have no fucking idea E" was her robotic like reply …

 **Next chapter is almost ready I'm just going over some minor mistakes and all that please leave reviews about criticism, improvements and ides but please no negativity**

 **xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 –**

 **A/N Thanks for reading again guys and I really hope you enjoy reading this episode as I loved writing it. Xoxo**

Gathered around an old table that could barely handle all the items stacked on it were the villains and Vk's. Everyone in anticipation to hear whatever Maleficent had summoned them for. "Villains we are trapped in a land with no magic, for over twenty long and painful years we have been mocked and ridiculed in Auradon" She paused to smile which almost made everyone cringe "But now they are sending us back to Auradon it seems fairy godmother has created a more secure prison than the Isle" she ended triumphantly as eyes widened and smirks began to form she continued "But not the children so we can use that to our advantage!" she finished with a wicked smile. "How are we getting there Maleficent?" EQ asked confidently. "We are going to travel to Auradon today in an hour and then in the morning be escorted to the prison but visits from the children shall be permitted so we can keep up with whatever plan we have" Maleficent exclaimed already plotting. Nobody else had anything else to say about the matter as they knew not to disturb Maleficent when she was scheming. Evie tried to slip away from the awkward silence, but her mother just forcefully pulled her back by her hair. "Transport to Auradon will be here in exactly one hour" The evil fairy informed her alliances. Evie had calmly and quickly made her escape but the other three VK's had noticed her anticipation to get out of the small gathering and grew suspicious. However, they had to leave one by one, so it didn't look like they were worried. So that was exactly what they did.

"Shit E, she really did a number on you today" Mal stated when she walked into Evie's still blood covered room. A small laugh escaped the blue haired teen "Tell me about it, but it's not like I feel it anymore is it" She explained. The others nodded in agreement they all knew each other suffered. Jay moved over to Evie, he was always protective of the girls and Carlos, and began to examine her wounds. "You do make me laugh sometimes Jay" Evie laughed at Jays seriousness and he too let a small smile appear on his face. They had only one hour until they were banished once more to a completely different realm and they had to cause some trouble on the isle before they left. So, the four teens got to work Carlos was going to make an explosive bomb that when blown up was almost like a firework, but they didn't have that luxury on the isle. Mal and Jay were going to be stealing materials to make a flag which was going to be hung on top of the castle just as the bomb was set off. Finally, Evie was going to be responsible for Distracting Maleficents guards and gathering all the people of the isle to the castle just before they leave. This plan was already going well as Mal was an amazing artist and Jay was the best thief on the isle probably in Auradon too. Evie had already began gathering people to the castle for the farewell of the 'four most ruthless villains in the world'. Carlos, being the tech nerd that he was, had already finished the bomb and was now helping his mother pack her fur coats. With only fifteen minuets until they were due to leave Mal had been dragged into her mother's room for a new plan of 'getting revenge on those prissy pink princesses and perfect princes' …

Meanwhile in Auradon …

"I think it's completely out of the question Adam and don't even bother telling me it's for the best we all know it's, so you can destroy the isle" Queen Ariel stated. King Eric was standing right beside her, his hand comfortably resting around her waist. Others in the grand hall for the meeting King Beast and Queen Belle had called were about every Disney princess and prince (now kings and queens). Snow white and Florian, Cinderella and Charming, Tiana and Naveen, Triton and Ariels sisters, Pocahontas and John Smith, Aurora and Phillip, The three good fairies, Hercules and Meg, Aladdin and Jasmine and many more. "You all know that I'm doing it for the kingdom and to prove it the Villains and their demon off spring are on the way here as we speak, and we shall all meet them personally" He finished with a cruel glance. "Why the children Adam, what have they done to deserve such a cruel punishment?" Jasmine asked the sadness in her voice apparent. That then led to a full-on argument between everyone and King Beast and Belle. In the end they arranged to let everyone who volunteered foster the villain children. Everyone (Royalty only) except Queen Leah and obviously Beast and Belle volunteered. The children would stay in different places essentially becoming family with everyone, hopefully.

BACK IN THE ISLE …

A shiny black limo pulled up outside the run-down villain castle. Cruella and Carlos were first to get in followed by Jay, Jafar, EQ and Evie. Finally, Mal and Maleficent came down and entered the limousine as well. The driver then got back into the vehicle and talked into his ear piece "The jackals have landed". Just before they drove off Carlos pressed the small button connected to the bomb and as it exploded in red, purple, blue and black sparks a flag shot up saying 'Long Live Evil' and 'Rotten to the core'. It was the perfect way to let everyone know how superior they were. It was worth it even though they got hit by their parents for working as a team, nothing they couldn't handle though. Although no VK showed it they were all very nervous to be thrown into a completely different environment full of positivity. Just the thought of happiness pouring out of every single adult, teenager, child even infants! The limo had come to the end of the isle and there was no sign of the vehicle slowing down. Slowly panic filled the Villains as EQ gave Evie her magic mirror begging her to marry a prince, the others passed on their beloved items to their off springs as Evie's mother cursed them to survive the crash. Before the villain's incantation was finished Maleficent stopped her as everyone turned and saw a golden light forming a bridge beneath them. Everyone was in awe of it as the villains had not seen or felt the presence of magic for about two decades however, the younger generation in the limo were completely stunned. They knew they had magical blood in them but living on an isle with a magical barrier they had never felt it. It was like a sweet liquid began to run though their veins, the magic had triggered their inner magical inheritance. The feeling was immense, and it felt like they were being released from the restrictions of their lives. Soon they focused their attention on the sight of green ahead. There was hardly any green on the Isle of the Lost so this also was a new concept and they were yet again staring dumbfoundedly at the nature. It held great importance but looked amazing at the same time it was like elegance, domination and kindness all combined. The four teens did not pay any attention to the castles or buildings in the background it was like only the vibrant colours of nature and the crystal clear sky no darkened clouds to cover up the sun.

Pulling up to the biggest castle the eight villains have ever seen the limousine came to a sharp stop. About a dozen guards dressed in blue and yellow armour opened the door and started dragging the parents and teens out one by one. It would be an understatement to say the least that they were unpleased about the behaviour towards them. "We can get out of the car ourselves you idiots!" Maleficent hissed and the troops backed away slightly. Once everyone was out of the vehicle and standing a few yards away from the ginormous castle Maleficent knew only to belong to Beauty and the Beast. The evil fairy resisted the urge to gag at the brightness of the Auradon residents happy home. While the VK's were being blinded and could hardly breathe. The air is very polluted back on the isle so for them to be exposed to fresh, clean air it was very hard for them not to reject it but eventually they calmed down. As for the sun it was always blocked by the unusually thick, grey clouds and therefore they had to wait for their eyes to adjust to the sudden outburst of light. After everyone had examined and adjusted to where they were, the eight were escorted to the front of the castle. Two servants, again wearing a match of blue and yellow, nodded their heads towards the guards seeming to discuss something without words. Then suddenly with a jolt the doors swung open to reveal a beautiful crystal clean opening hall. As they were pushed in Evie noticed the glamorous staircase, that was much wider than it needed to be, centred in the middle of the room. 'greedy much' she thought and from the look of her alliances they shared the same thought. "Up the stairs and to the right is where the meeting is stationed" a tall man with glasses and whitish hair informed what seemed to be the leader of the palace guards. Mal, Jay, Carlos and Evie turned their expressions to a kind of 'Bitch don't fuck with me today' look; preparing themselves for whatever obstacle which lay ahead. They were born to expect the unexpected. They were raised to analysis what they need. They were abused and tortured by their parents who were the upmost cruellest and ruthless villainous people you would ever meet. Fifteen years of suffering and living with four villains they were ready for anything beyond that door. Whatever punishment, exile or beating.

But were they ready for kindness, love and faith. No, it was the last thing they were expecting …

 **A/N: Thank you so so much for reading, following, reviewing or favouriting my story I was so nervous to post these chapters as I wasn't sure if I was good enough so thank you xx As always, no negativity please or you will be reported. The next update should be the latest by the 19** **th** **. Leave a review on any ideas you would like to be considered or just advice if you're a new author like me xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 –

 **enjoy xx**

If there had been a three headed dog from hades lair, an army of goblins lead by the horned king and a jabberwocky set on them by the Queen of Hearts behind that door then the four villain kids would have easily accepted the challenge and most certainly have won. However, much to their dismay that was not the case.

The doors opened to reveal a room that was about triple the size of the room they first entered. Carlos' mouth dropped and Mal scowled at him for breaking his game face. Jay gave him a playful smack round the head and the white haired teen quickly resumed his original expression letting people know he was dangerous. Evie was scanning the room her eyes darting here there and everywhere, it was one of her best skills. She leaned in closer to the other three "Three exits, one at the very back but it's a stretch that we can all run, another just to our right which if I'm correct and I've done the maths is the balcony that we saw and we all know that's easy to jump off. The final is the door but obviously the six guards would be a bit much and would take almost no time but we'd run into more guards if we left that way" She finished in one breath. Mal nodded and slipped the knife she had back into her boot, she couldn't risk being seen with it when they were in the lower position. Jay had immediately darkened his expression ready to hurt or steal. Carlos had that psychotic look in his eyes again. Evie felt the power running through her, her inheritance of dark magic.

Slowly the guards blocking the gang of villains parted and the sight in front of them made all of them, even the original villains, uneasy. In front of them was a very long table that held a lot of glasses, presumably wine, and a lot of Royalty. From what the VK's could make out there was nearly every Disney princess and prince sitting there including the specific royals they were made to hate growing up. Aurora and Phillip were sitting, the sleeping beauty was on the verge of tears as Maleficent glared at her. Snow white and Florian were simply ignoring the Evil Queen and focused there gazes on the four children. Anita and Rodger (they are not royalty but had to be there because of Cruella) just glared straight back at Cruella. Jay made eye contact with Aladdin and refused to pull away due to his pride. Jafar saw this and kicked him in the shin, Aladdin and Jasmine noticed this and grew very angry. The four VK's noticed their parents start to whisper and then Grimhilde grabbed Evie by the hair and yanked her forward so they were standing side by side, Cruella dragged Carlos to where she was, Jafar and Maleficent did the exact same to their teenagers.

MAL POV

Aside from glaring at my Mother for showing off her authority over me I was also noticing the other Royals in the room. I noticed a perky red head staring at us. From what I can remember Ursula telling us, this must be Ariel. Along that I can see her husband, Eric I think his name was, and King Triton with his other daughters. 'Just great, the King of the ocean is here' I thought to myself. I recognised others as well. Hercules and Megara were there obviously concerned about something. How comes there's so many people here. Fucking hell I bet it was a trap and they're going to kill us. Just seeing ths smiles on some royals faces is enough information. Then out of no where a man with glasses and a very shiny, gold crown waved his hands and our parents were dragged out of the room. My heart stopped as I felt my mother dig her nails into my neck and place her spell book into my bag.

NO ONES POV

Evie was being held at knife point, but it was really a distraction just to slip the magic mirror into Evie's pocket. Cruella just gave Carlos her (I have no idea what its called) Cigarette stick. Jay felt his dad put his genie ring under his beanie. Once again, the Villains released their children and que the gasps from the prissy pink Royals. Not long after the fiasco with their parents it was just the four VK's and the well-known heroes. "I am King Beast, I'm sure you know I am the overall authority here so you demonic children better not try anything" A tall man with a golden crown, that jay was just itching to steal, declared as he approached the four teens. A woman, luscious brown hair and a warm smile linked arms with the 'King'. "Can you introduce yourselves please" she announced to the teens with a soft smile.

Carlos shared a suspicious glance with the other three and locked eyes with Mal. The purple haired teen gave him a nod signalling it was safe for him to interact with these alleged Heroes. "Carlos De Vil you can guess who my mother is" he growled sending a malicious look to Anita and Rodger especially. Jay was next, "Jay son of Jafar" he muttered his eyes almost darkening. "Evie, Evil Queen's daughter" she stated in an emotionless tone. She acknowledged King Beast's glare and sighed. "Full name" King Beast said anger lacing his voice. "Evelyne Queen" the bluenette smirked and winked. Finally all the attention focused on Mal. "Mal" she told them bluntly. Everyone's attention still on the girl. "What do I have to spell it out for you my mother is Maleficent" she replied ina duh tone. Aurora and Phillip the raised up out of their seats ...

 **Sorry this chapters short but school is starting again and I have some serious revision to tend to. You won't have to wait too long for chapter 4 though xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 –

 **Leave a review about a plot twist or anything you'd like to see in the story, enjoy xx**

After introductions of the villain kids were finished King Beast eyed them suspiciously. Aurora and Phillip who were still standing asked Belle to go easy on the children however Beast just ignored them. After a few minuets he took a few steps back from the teens. "Search them fully" he ordered with a smirk. The red head they made out to be Ariel stood up as did a woman they thought to be Queen Tiana. "That is completely unnecessary Adam!" The redheaded Queen shouted. Guards began moving closer to the four isle kids. Mal and Jay growled at them, warning them to back off. "It's a complete invasion of their privacy now call your guards off!" Tiana ordered while Naveen stood up ready to argue along side his wife. "Call them off or I swear you're all dead" Mal she warned her voice turning into another growl. Belle's eyes widened as Evie stepped forward her fists raised and knocked out a guard with one swing. Jay pushed Evie back to Mal and Carlos. "Stay back because if you think that's bad then it can and will get a lot worse" He snarled while glaring at almost everyone in the room. The guards stopped fearing what this boy could do if a girl under the age of sixteen just knocked out a full grown man. King Beast told the Guards to stand down and walked his way over to Mal. He leant in closer and said loud enough for everyone to hear "If you don't want to be sent where your parents are then I suggest you all get searched voluntarily". By this point all the Heroes were on their feet concerned by their Kings vicious manner. Mal just looked at Jay, he nodded. "Fine, one at a time so we can defend each other if need be" She smirked at the kings frustration. He just nodded and sighed in annoyance. An armed Guard then stepped forward and pulled Jay to the centre so he was facing the long table that the Heroes were gathered at. Jay remained still with a straight face as he was asked to remove his jacket and shirt. Evie glared at the guard for even suggesting it, the death stare did not go unnoticed by the people of Auradon. The long-haired teen complied and removed his jacket to reveal chain like burn barks on his wrists and biceps. He then proceeded to take off his shirt to reveal more than one hundred whip lashes and scars on his athletic chest. Gasps could be heard all round the room and tears began to run down the Royals faces. 'Typical weak mortals' he thought as the guards began to pat him down. They turned him around to reveal a huge cobra symbol carved into Jay's back and more lashes than the front. He chuckled at the Auradon Heroes reactions "if you think that's bad then you're in for a treat with the rest of us" he smirked evilly. Carlos stepped forward and removed his jacket and undershirt. His pale chest and back showed patches of skin removed. Almost as if it had been scraped off. Anita's hand flew to her mouth preventing herself from screaming and even Rodger felt a tear escape. Carlos didn't even flinch as the guards patted him down. However, the found a small knife in his back pocket. The white-haired teen just glared at the guard who handed the small knife to a servant. "C, stand down okay" Mal demanded. The boy just nodded and walked back to his friends while putting his shirt and jacket back on.

Beast motioned for Evie and Mal to move forward together. Jay stepped forward with them but immediately stepped back as he saw the death stares on the two girls faces. "Right so all we're going to take off is our jackets" Evie growled. Snow white stood with a shocked expression "We wouldn't expect you to take of anything else" her soft tone soothing the others in the room other than Evie and Mal whose glares at the guards only became more frightening. Slowly Mal removed her leather jacket. Her purple tank top was very tight and revealing. All the fathers and mothers in the room made a mental note to address their fashion style when the teens stayed with them. However, what they were more focused on were the jagged scars leading up around her torso, shoulders and arms. The scars were thick and some were clearly old but infected. A guard then began to pat down Mal being more careful around her scarred areas. After the search eight knives were confiscated from the villains daughter. Two from each boot, three tucked in her belt and one that was in her jacket pocket. Mal was gestured to move back by the guards but was determined to stay with her blue haired sister. Evie the removed her jacket to reveal a royal blue tank top as tight and revealing as her siblings. Almost relief washed over everyone as they saw little to no scars on the teens front and arms. However as the guards began to pat her down. Horror overtook everyone's face except Beast and the core four. Evie was severely underweight and had thick jagged scars running up and down her back with dried blood still present on her early wounds. By this point the broken princess smiled darkly at the 'Heroes' and asked them "What, you thought we would be completely happy and healthy?" the fake sweetness in her tone made snow white and Cinderella flinch. King Eric nodded and Evie replied with a dark glare filled to the brim of venom "You thought wrong". In typical badass style she marched over to her friends and pulled her jacket back on. "So tell me Beasty what's the arrangements for us" Mal asked. An amused glint in her eyes as the king grew impatient towards the girls mocking. He smiled sickly and nodded towards Cinderella and Charming. "Well everyone here except Queen leah, King Adam and Belle have decided to foster you" Cindy then continued "We have organised that you will be staying with Ariel and Eric first".

"NO WAY" An unknown voice screamed in the back ground and a boy of the same age with curly dirty blonde hair came out from behind a pillar …

 **Sorry this chapter is a little short but five will be a good one I swear xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 –

 _"_ _NO WAY" An unknown voice screamed in the back ground and a boy of the same age with curly dirty blonde hair came out from behind a pillar …_

Charming and Cinderella immediately recognised that voice and mentally face palmed with embarrassment. King Beast was trying to hold back a smile that someone agreed that the villain scum should not be given a chance. Evie just looked unamused with the supposedly 'royal' boy that was acting completely out of conduct, while the other three looked ready to pull his lungs out right there and then.

"Okay listen you arrogant fuc-" Mal started but was shut up by Carlos who whispered to her about the plan and that it would be much easier to complete if they weren't on the isle. Belle glanced over and saw Evie's hand holding back Jay from turning full rotten. The queen wondered how such an underweight abused young girl could have so much strength. It intrigued her to say the obvious. By the time everything had been moved into an orderly manner the interrupting boy was standing near the VK's smiling smugly. "You are just itching to add to your mothers collection of dead skins you little demon" He said pointing at Cruella's son, Carlos balled his fists at the mention of his mother. His smug face turned towards Jay now, "All this clown wants is sex and to kill people im thinking" he chuckled.

Chad's eyes widened when he saw Mal but he wouldn't let fear get in the way of him being Jerk of the year. "This one probably has some scheme to take the throne, evil little bitch" he spat at Maleficent's daughter. Evie straightened her posture and placed her hands on her hips. Chad saw her and not even he could comment about her looks for she looked poise and beautiful. "While this blue haired waste of space is only here to whore herself out to forty year old men just like her evil mother" the AK finished. He smiled smugly and turned around to the hero's expecting them to smile back but damn there were A LOT of glares directed at him.

Evie chuckled at the boys antics. "Was that supposed to hurt me little boy" she asked him. Rodger resisted the urged to scream 'roast him' and anticipated the scene unfolding before him. Cinderella knew Chad had no limits after the incident at tourney last week with a cheerleader so to say she was worried was an understatement. Evelyne then continued to slowly walk up to the boy and flashed a seducing smile. Chad being a sexist, self-absorbed pig that he was (so basically he just acted 'normally') straightened himself and smirked at Evie with such a 'punchable' expression, as Mal liked to call it, and winked at the blue haired beauty. Evie chuckled at the selfish prince's antics then kicked him where no man should be kicked, except Chad. The King's guards ran over and violently grabbed the Evil Queen's daughter then proceeded to shove her against the wall to restrain her.

"HANDS OFF" Jay threatened the guards while being held back by even more guards. Mal and Carlos were in a similar situation while trying not to kill the heir to Cinderellasburg. Meanwhile about four guards were still holding the VK against the wall and it was causing Evie a lot of pain. Most of the royals saw this and took a stand to try and calm the chaotic situation that had been started. While King Beast was practically enjoying the show. Soon enough the present ruler of Auradon had called off his guards but the four isle teens were being tied to chairs where they once stood. To say they looked unamused with the Kings newest order was an understatement but they knew the less they continued to resist; the quicker they could get on with the plan. Mal kept most of her attention on Evie though as she could see her sister was in a lot of pain.

"SEE! They're just violent and evil villains who cant be trusted and I'll be damned if I-" Chad was interrupted by his mother, Queen Cinderella. "As I was saying before I was cut off by my son, Queen Ariel and King Eric have opted to foster you first". She said with a warm smile at the VK's, who were currently looking emotionless, nothing new there then. Ariel and Eric stood up and reluctantly shook hands with King Beast and Belle. They thought it best to get the children out of the room as quickly as possible before another rash decision was made. The guards untied the isle kids and escorted them back through the castle to the main entrance. Ariel and Eric linked arms all the way until they came to a navy blue limo with a seashell and castle crest on it. The four teens were ushered into the vehicle and the King and Queen elegantly made their way in as well. Mal was at one end with Jay at the other end and the other two VK's in between. Ariel and Eric were sat across from them and smiled gently, Carlos resisted the urge to gag.

When Eric opened his mouth to speak Evie 'gently' hit Jay in the knee so the boy started whistling and death glaring the royal couple at the same time, talk about talent. Soon enough Eric cleared his throat and gained the attention of the core four. "So we just wanted to warn you that this transition you're making will not be easy but we want you to know that the majority of us royals are behind you" he finished strong and if any of the four actually cared about what he was talking about then they might have even been moved. Too bad they didn't. Ariel smiled warmly and looked towards the two female VK's. "Girls, I would really like to have a conversation with the both of you when we get back to our home" her voice was stern but yet gentle, the two girls had never heard such a tone. Reluctantly they both nodded and Eric mentioned something similar to the boys. Haunted memories began to appear in Mal's mind and her eyes became distant.

Carlos zoned out as well while Jay began to stare down the King before them. Evie rolled her eyes at her brothers antics. She stared at the Queen and had one goal in her mind, _the plan._

"So Queen Ariel, I'm sure we would all like to know what the arrangements for us staying with you for the next, well I assume for the next week or so" The blue haired teen asked. Ariel nodded at Eric who pulled out his phone and checked something over. "Well, we have seen a small file of each of you and have decorated you each a room in the castle to your preferences" the Queen told the Vk. Evie nodded at her and went back to inspecting her nails, trying her best not to think about her recent encounter with her mother. Mean while Ariel just awkwardly patted her husbands knee, who was still under the hateful gaze of Jay. After about forty minutes of driving the teens were made to exit the limo and enter some big ass boat as Jay called it. Then after a while the King and Queen announced something to the four children before them, with a gentle and loving smile they said

"We're here" …

The room was dark with one red light bulb. The red light revealed the mould covered stone floors. The figure in the room was a mere shadow in the corner. There was low and soft nursery rhymes playing. That was when the lights came on fully. In the room there was the four villains or the worst villains at least they _were_ the worst. They were tied up in straight jackets, all chained to the wall. "Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil if she d-d-doesn't scare y-you no evil thing will" The mother of Carlos sang to herself in a low and hush voice. Jafar glared at her from his corner of the room. His eyes were darting all over the room, his paranoia evident. His gaze finally landed on the former evil queen who was fantasising about the death of anyone more beautiful than her. Cruella then went to try and eat the food that was placed in front of her. "DON'T eat the food you idiot, it's spiked with the drugs that are making us act paranoid and well, crazy if you will" Maleficent hissed from across the three villains. She then smirked when Cruella crawled back to her original position.

The plastic door then suddenly swung open and a tall man with a malicious demeanour came striding into the cell. The older man looked at his surroundings and smiled. He walked over to Maleficent and chuckled. He then bent down to her level. "What's it been Maleficent, twenty years?" he asked and gripped the evil fairy's chin.

Maleficent spat at him. "Well if it isn't just my favourite traitor in the world, come to see your old friend" she added sarcastically. The man tightened his grip on the villain before letting go and standing up.

"We're destroying the isle, once we get some more villains off then we can finally get rid of that wretched burden" the man said. Maleficent smirked and laughed. Everyone looked at her with confusion plastered over their faces. "How are you going to destroy the isle, when its Auradons life source" ….

So so so sorry for taking ages, I don't want to take that long to update ever again. I'm gonna release 6 and 7 together. Thanks for reading

\- Writer15 xoxo


End file.
